Lacie Serica
Appearance: Lacie is a slim yet slender teenage with average height, short black hair and red eyes. Their most notable feature is that their hands are covered in hard exoskeleton, with visible finger joints and sharp fingertips. Their outfit consists of a simple beige shirt and pants, with a dark brown cloak and long, light pink ribbon wrapped loosely around their shoulders. Lacie has a brown mask hidden behind their cloak, and around their waist is a torn scarf held by a large belt. They have knee length boots. Personality: Lacie is, at first impression, a fierce and independent individual - which can come off as haughty and arrogant sometimes. They're especially rude, crude and suspicious toward humans in generally, and doesn't like having anything to do with one. Lacie will also not hesitance to remind other humans why they're inferior compare to the Faunus race in every ways possible. However, deep down Lacie is very insecure about their heritage no matter how tough they act in the surface. It was because of the great culture shock when they moved from Vacuo to Vale, and was treated with hostile along the way. It scarred Lacie, resulting into them treating other humans with the same level of hostile. That being said, under all of that acts, Lacie is still a kind person. They care a lot about their friends and family, sometimes they even get annoyed when their teammates got into troubles or did something extremely stupid (Phoebus). However, Lacie will actively deny it if someone pointed it out (Tomy could've sworn he saw Lacie became really flustered afterward at least once). History: Lacie was orignally born in Vacuo, but their parents has taken them as they joined a group of nomads travelling across the continent of Sanus in hope of finding somewhere with better living condition. Soon, Lacie learned to adapt and appreciate the life of a nomad, as well as learning how to fend themselves against Grimm. Such life was harsh, but Lacie strike their best to live each day to the fullest, surrounded by friends and family who cares about them. While the group of nomad was on their way to Vale, they stopped to camp and re-supplies near a forest hidden safely between the mountains. There, Lacie and her family ran into two clans who has been living inside the forest. One of the two clans welcomed them with open arms, and even helped with the supplies in exchange of some of their own goods. The other clan, while not being openly about it, despised their presence and wanted them to leave. One day, Lacie wandered deep inside the forest on their own, and ended up running into the leaders of the clan along with the heiress of the same age. The Faunus was then lashed at, called names and eventually chased out of the forest by them. It was a great shock to them - being a Vacuan kid and has never experienced racism before. Lacie was really offended about this and ran off crying to their parents. The group quickly moved out by the following morning, not wanting to have anything to do with the forest tribe anymore. Shortly afterward, they travelled to Vale and settled down in a quiet neighborhood in Patch. The children of the group were then sent to Signal Academy to further improve their fighting skills, but to Lacie, it only made them hated the place and its people more as they continued to experience racism from the humans there until the day they graduated.... Weapon and ability: Weapon: Lacie has two weapons: The claw on their left hand - "Vanir", and the crossbow/gun hybrid on their right hand - "Lost Aries". Both weapons only have a single form (save for their inactive form) and are both light enough to be carried around freely. Vanir is a light metal claw with extremely sharp finger-like blades, designed to cut through flesh easily for a quick single target execution. It does not use Dust. Lost Aries is a semi-automatic crossbow/gun hybrid that fire bolts using Dust, designed so that Lacie only have to replace Dust once it runs out instead of using Dust ammos. It has a slow firing rate, but the damage coming from the bolts are explosive and consistance in a fight. Ability: Lacie is very quick and agile in battle, capable of reposition themselves quickly while fighting. Having born and lived in Vacuo during their childhood, Lacie have learned to judge their opponents, pick the right target and wait for the perfect moment to strike. They use Lost Aries to deal heavy area damage to a large group of enemies to keep them at bay, while using the combination of their Semblance and Vanir to close gap between them and a single target (preferrably the leader of the group) to quickly take them out of the fight. Their Aura's color is light pink. Their Semblance is "Phase Rush" - When activated, Lacie is capable of passing through solid objects as well as other people/creatures. The Semblance does not leave any negative affect to those Lacie has passed through, but they cannot remain "inside" an object. When Lacie's Aura falls below 50%, they can only phase certain part of their body, and sometimes cannot phase at all. In Battle: Solo: *Lacie's solo fighting style can only be described as an assassin: They find a stray target, go in, kill it (or knock out if they're in a tournament fight) and get out. They're excelled in picking enemy off when they're alone, but is extremly vunerable against large group of enemies or in a direct assault. With Team: *When fighting with team, Lacie tend to be in the backline dealing massive damage with Lost Aries while their team is holding the frontline. If given enough time, they can take down even the toughest opponent while being relatively safe behind their team. Relationship: * Phoebus Thies: A total weirdo. Lacie can't stand how overly friendly he is and how he never takes anything serious with that stupid grin on his face. They have no clue why Phoebus was chosen to be the leader of the team, but can't help but ease down whenever he is around (They hate that feeling and would try to deny it whenever someone else mention it). *Tomy Bao: A selfish bastard. Lacie literally cannot stand being around him and is easily irritated by his stubborn. They hate his gut, but what Lacie hates even more is how easily he can get under their skin with his cynical personality . It oftens result into the two of them having heated argument every chances possible *Monte Shep: Monte is a like a younger brother to Lacie. They work well with each: Lacie would often help him with his social awkwardness while Monte tutor them about subjects that they don't understand. Lacie is really protective of him, and doesn't allow anyone to make fun of Monte. Misc: *Lacie loves all types of dairy product. Their favorite is Mr.Chef's cheesecake in downtown Vale. *Their favorite drink is Tibetan tea. *Can't drink coffee. Trivia: *"Lacie" means "Lace" - usually white in color. *"Serica" means "Silk" - usually white/pale pink in color. *They based on the "Archer" class in RPG. Their subclass is "Maskman". *They are alluded to "Kylier" from Yggdra Union Image: Designs: Lacie Concept.png Illustrations: N/A Category:Main Characters Category:Team PLTM Category:Other Characters